Jericho
by gorgeous.nightmare13
Summary: Él no estaba listo para tener una compañera, toda su vida lo habían rechazado por su apariencia, no quería experimentar el dolor del rechazo una vez más.
1. Chapter 1

-Estoy harta de tener que venir a esta clase de eventos- dijo Ellie mientras se arreglaba el vestido largo y lo mantenía en su lugar.

-No tenemos que venir seguido, es para dar buena imagen, además de que no podría hacer esto sola- dijo Jessie que le regalaba una sonrisa a Ellie.

-Supongo que sí, servirá para reunir fondos. Los encargados de imagen pública han insistido en que Fury y Justice asistieran con parejas, creen que los hacen ver más amigables- dijo Ellie mientras tomaba un panecillo de la mesa.

-Al menos la comida es buena- dijo Jessie sonriendo.

Fury y Justice regresaron con sus compañeras a la mesa después de haberse tomado unas fotos con la gente del evento.

-¿Quién es la mujer que acaba de subir al estrado?- preguntó Ellie con curiosidad.

-Ella es Deborah Watts, la gala es en su honor, es la secretaria de responsabilidad social y filantropía. Su mandato concluye en un par de meses y ella fue una de las que apoyó que el gobierno nos diera el dinero necesario para inaugurar el homeland, es buena persona.

-Se ve muy joven- dijo Jessie sorprendida de que se retire.

-Lo es, pero ha cumplido su tiempo en el cargo, creo que ha decidido tomarse un descanso- continuó Justice.

Deborah miró a todos los asistentes de su evento, un gran número de caras familiares y otros desconocidos que la miraban con curiosidad. Llevaba su cabello suelto, era largo hasta su cintura, oscuro y lo llevaba rizado para el evento. Sus ojos negros miraron con curiosidad a todos antes de comenzar su discurso. Dio las gracias a todos por asistir, y dijo palabras acerca de sus aprendizajes. Anunció que sus proyectos seguirían recibiendo apoyo, entre los que estaban dos hospitales y la comunidad de nuevas especies.

-Ellos son animales, nuestros impuestos no deberían ir hacia ellos, ese dinero es nuestro, le están quitando dinero a nuestro proyecto para dárselo a esas criaturas- gritó un hombre en estado de ebriedad interrumpiendo el discurso de Debbie.

Un hombre grande y fuerte que se encontraba detrás de Deborah se dirigió hacia él alborotador. Se notaba que era el guardaespaldas de Deb.

-Espera, ¿a qué proyecto perteneces?- preguntó Deborah mientras invitaba al hombre al subir al estrado con ella.

-Yo y mis hombres construimos casas, para los humanos pero le dan más dinero a esas bestias que a nosotros, no lo merecen- contestó el hombre.

-Tiene razón, no debería de ser así, ellos no valen lo mismo que nosotros- contestó otro hombre.

-Sí, eso no es justo- contestó otro hombre al final de la sala.

-Basta, tienen razón, tal vez ellos no merezcan recibir dinero- dijo Deb mientras continuaba hablando.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Si ellos no reciben su parte correspondiente nadie la recibirá, ellos son parte de mi comunidad y no permitiré injusticias- dijo Deb mientras sonreía tranquila, sabía que las personas no aceptarían perder el apoyo económico.

-Bueno, supongo que lo mejor será que todos reciban su apoyo, ¿o me equivoco? No permitiré estos comportamientos, si vuelvo a escuchar comentarios como los anteriores, me aseguraré de que el apoyo a las nuevas especies se duplique- continuó Deborah sonriendo.

-Amante de los animales- gritó otro hombre.

-Eso para mí no es un insulto, disfruten la noche y si se sienten incómodos con alguna de mis decisiones están invitados a retirarse- dijo Deborah mientras bajaba del estrado.

-Hola Justice, lo siento tanto, no esperaba esa clase de comentarios, espero no te hayan ofendido- dijo Deb mientras se acercaba a la nueva especie.

-Hola Deb, no te preocupes, controlaste la situación como siempre, te presento a mi pareja Jessie- dijo Justice.

-Encantada, para mí es un honor, la gente a veces se altera por el alcohol, enserio lo lamento, no se volverá a repetir- dijo Deb mientras tomaba la mano de Jessie.

-Te mataré, eres el líder así nadie querrá apoyarlos- gritó un hombre que desenfundó una pistola y apuntaba a Justice.

Deborah no supo que hacer corrió hacia el hombre y le intentó arrebatar el arma, se disparó y le dio a su guardaespaldas que quería ayudarla.

-Brandon no- gritó Deb mientras seguía intentando quedarse con la pistola. En un descuido el atacante tomó un vaso de cristal y lo estrelló contra la cabeza de Deborah. Ella perdió el conocimiento. Fury sujetó al atacante y los oficiales llegaron pronto para detenerlo.

-Sangre, mucha sangre, hay que hacer algo Justice, llevémosla a la reserva, está cerca- dijo Jessie con Deb en brazos.

-Llevémonos a ambos- dijo Justice viendo al guardaespaldas con su brazo herido.

Se subieron al helicóptero y llegaron a la reserva, ya había médicos esperándolos.

-Slade, Jericho, vengan, ellos son Brandon y Deb, los hirieron protegiéndonos, cuídenlos, que nadie entré a verlos sin autorización- dijo Justice.

-Ven conmigo, a ella llévenla a quirófano, necesitará puntadas- dijo Trisha.

-No me separaré de ella, es mi deber protegerla- dijo Brandon con el brazo sangrándole.

-¿Eres su compañero?- preguntó Slade.

-Soy su guardaespaldas, pero hemos sido amigos por años, ella es la mujer más noble que conozco, no me perdonaría si le pasa algo- dijo Brandon.

-Yo la cuidaré, no le pasará nada, lo prometo- dijo Jericho mientras sostenía a Deb en brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué me pasó?- preguntó Deb mientras abría sus ojos.

Deborah soltó un fuerte grito mientras miraba a la especie que la custodiaba, era enorme y tenía grandes ojos rojizos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Deb sentándose en su cama.

-Mi nombre es Jericho, soy tu custodia.

-Lo recuerdo, me atacaron con un vaso, me duele- dijo Debbie mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Te tuvieron que coser, fueron 7 puntadas, lamento lo que paso, todo mundo esta impresionado con que salvaste a Justice- dijo Jericho.

-¿Y Brandon?- preguntó Deborah.

-Está bien, su herida fue superficial pero tendrá que estar una semana en reposo- dijo Jericho.

-Tus ojos rojos son…- antes de que Deb pudiera terminar la frase Jessie entró por la puerta.

-Despertaste, que bueno que estés bien, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Jessie.

-Bien gracias, me duele un poco pero lo soportaré- dijo Deb.

-Lamento lo de tu cabello tuvieron que rapar uno de tus costados para suturar- dijo Jess y le dio un espejo.

-Dios mío, me veo horrible, la cicatriz es más grande de lo que me imaginaba, supongo que ahora me llamaran cara cortada y podré traficar drogas- dijo Deborah analizando su rostro.

-Sigues luciendo bien, la cicatriz desaparecerá pronto, es solo superficial- dijo Jessie.

-Oh, está bien, supongo, siempre quise un undercut y la herida me da actitud, aunque creo que será mejor esconderlo para la prensa, ¿luce muy mal?- preguntó Deb mirando a Jericho.

-No- dijo el macho.

-Pasarás la noche aquí pero mañana te podrás ir, lamento mucho lo que pasó- dijo Jessie.

-Espera, ¿puedo pedirte algo?- dijo Deborah sonrojada.

-Lo que sea, le salvaste la vida a mi esposo, lo que desees es tuyo- dijo Jess.

-¿Nos puedes dejar a solas por un minuto?- pidió Deb a Jericho.

Él solo gruñó y salió de la habitación. Él aún podía oírlas pero Deb no sabía.

-Quiero una foto de él- dijo Deb.

-¿De quién? ¿De Justice? Estaría contento, te la autografiaría y dedicaría- dijo Jess.

-Eso sería lindo pero no, quiero una de mi cuidador, Jericho- corrigió Deborah.

-No lo sé, tendría que checarlo, él no es personaje público, creo que no le gusta mucho que las personas lo vean- dijo Jess.

-Sería solo para mí, no la publicaría ni haría nada malo con ella- dijo Deb sonrojándose.

-Supongo que podría preguntar, haré lo posible- dijo Jessie.

Hablaron un poco más y Jessie se despidió, saliendo de la habitación vio a Jericho y le pidió la fotografía.

-Ella quiere burlarse de mí, no se la daré- dijo Jericho.

-Vamos, ella salvó a Justice y es muy pro especies, siempre ha luchado por nosotros- dijo Jess.

-La quiere para burlarse o para asustar niños, sea cual sea el motivo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Jericho.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, solo una fotografía- dijo Jessie.

-Está bien, no puedo decirte que no si me lo pides así- dijo Jericho.

Jessie tomó la fotografía y fue directo a imprimirla, Jericho salía bien, un poco aterrador pero nada fuera de lo común. Se la dio a Deb quien se veía contenta de recibirla.

-Te puedo preguntar para que quieres la foto- dijo Jess mientras se la daba.

-Él, él me gusta un poco supongo, y creo que hoy que me marche no lo volveré a ver, será un lindo recuerdo- dijo Deb completamente sonrojada.

Jessie se tranquilizó al oír la respuesta, ella era muy dulce. Jericho seguía sin saber porque la humana deseaba su fotografía, sintió coraje al pensar que se burlaría de él. Decidió espiarla esa noche para saber cómo era ella en realidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Deborah seguía recostada en su camilla con un ligero dolor de cabeza, se sentía mucho mejor. Se intentó relajar sabía que esa sería la única noche que pasaría en la reserva, cenó y vio la televisión. Jericho la observaba, era linda y parecía una humana común y corriente, justo cuando el primate se iba a marchar a su habitación a dormir oyó algo que lo inquieto, la humana gemía, se asustó, no sabía si ella experimentaba dolor. Entró forzando la puerta y la miró. Ella no parecía sufrir, al contrario, estaba sudando y parecía que se acariciaba en su zona íntima.

-Lo siento, yo escuché ruidos y pensé que- dijo Jericho mientras iba a salir de la habitación. En su camino vio que la humana sujetaba en su mano algo que llamó su atención.

-¿Esa es mi foto?- preguntó Jericho confundido.

Deborah solo lanzó la fotografía lejos completamente sonrojada, estaba casi desnuda y la habían descubierto masturbándose mirando su foto. No pudo responder por unos minutos, vio cómo la especie juntaba la fotografía del piso mirándola con confusión.

-¿Para esto querías mi fotografía?- preguntó Jericho.

-Perdón, me excitaste mucho en la mañana, tus ojos y tu boca, yo sentí ganas de pedirle una fotografía a Jessie pero no para esto, solo para verte, no sé qué decir- dijo Deb mientras se cubría con la sabana, estaba avergonzada.

-Lamento haberte interrumpido cuando saciabas tu deseo- dijo Jericho.

-Está bien- dijo Deborah confundida de que él pareciera tan tranquilo.

-Permíteme verte- dijo Jericho tirando de la sábana y viendo fijamente el cuerpo de Deborah. Ella se sonrojó pero no opuso resistencia, sus pechos parecían suaves y estaban cubiertos en su sudor.

-¿Puedo tocar?- preguntó Jericho mientras seguía mirando sus senos.

Deborah no podía contestar, no salían palabras de su boca, dio un paso al frente mientras lo seguía observando. Jericho tomó uno de sus pechos y lo masajeó, era muy suave. Su pezón estaba hinchado por la excitación y no pudo evitar darle un leve pellizco, ella solo gimió como respuesta. Se acercó lentamente y besó el hermoso pezón rosa, lo succionó apasionadamente. Deborah había dejado de pensar, su excitación la controlaba completamente.

-Muéstrame cómo te tocabas, quiero verte- pidió Jericho mientras la ayudaba a recostarse en la cama.

Deborah se acarició el clítoris e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su vagina pero quería más, lo quería a él.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Jericho.

Deb se sonrojó ante la pregunta y no pudo contestar.

-Puedo ayudar a satisfacerte, pero es todo lo que te ofrezco, pasar un buen rato a tu lado, no puedo permitirme pasar más tiempo a tu lado, sería muy doloroso- dijo Jericho mientras se acercaba a ella y la acariciaba.

-Está bien- dijo dulcemente Deborah mientras lo besaba con pasión.

Sintió como Jericho le tomaba las piernas y comenzaba a lamer su zona íntima, no tardó en llegar a su clímax. Su orgasmo la azotó fuerte, más intenso que cualquier placer que había sentido en su vida. Seguía sintiendo escalofríos a través de su cuerpo, no podía controlar su cuerpo, sintió que las manos de Jericho tomaban su cadera y le daba una vuelta para ponerla de rodillas.

-No te tomaré si no quieres, ¿estás segura de que deseas esto?- preguntó

-Por favor- dijo Deb como pudo.

Jericho se desvistió rápidamente, arrojó su ropa a un costado y se acercó a ella, puso su miembro en la entrada de Deborah y dudó antes de montarla, él no quería a una hembra, qué es lo que pensaba.

-Por favor Jericho, te necesito- pidió Deb ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de ella.

Eso eliminó todas las dudas, comenzó a embestirla suave y lentamente pero rápidamente el cuerpo de Debbie lo iba tomando.

-Más, más rápido- gimió Deb.

Jericho aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, pasaron unos minutos antes de poder alcanzar su clímax y sintió cómo ella se corría poco después. Estaba muy cansado, la abrazó y durmieron un poco.


End file.
